


It's a Human Thing

by calentine832



Series: luz/owl house [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ADHD Luz Noceda, Angst, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Good Friend Willow Park, Gus is funny as hell, Homesick, Human Culture, Human Realm, Luz Noceda Disaster Queen, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Luz Noceda human things, Protective Amity Blight, Willow and Amity are so done, human things, just conversation no real plot, lunch time talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calentine832/pseuds/calentine832
Summary: Different times that the boiling isles and human realm cultures have clashedOne-shots of Luz spreading human culture and ideas and maybe even becoming a little homesick
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Series: luz/owl house [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	It's a Human Thing

Lunch started innocently enough.

They had spaghetti and eyeballs for lunch. Luz chattered endlessly while they listened, adding their input when it came up. Amity mostly sat silent but still nodded along and added a few things.

“--and then, he for real fell into the shark tank! Like, they wouldn’t bite him or anything, they were docile, but still! Oh my gosh it was so scary but now thinking about it, it’s hilarious!” she waited for them to laugh but when all she got were blank stares she knew that something was off. 

She frowned, disappointed in their lack of a reaction, “What? Was that not funny? Normally you guys laugh.”

Willow gave her an embarrassed look, not sure how to point it out but Amity beat her to it.

“Luz we have no idea what a shark is.”

Oh.

She put a finger to her chin, “It’s like a big fish, but with sharp teeth and large fins. Like a scary dolphin!” she finished with a grin.

“What is a dolphin?” came Willow’s reply.

Luz let her head drop with a thunk onto the table, narrowly missing her lunch tray, and making everybody’s food rattle.

Amity rubbed her hand on Luz’s back in what she hoped was a soothing manner, suppressing her flushing embarrassment at the motion for the sake of the other girl, “Sorry we don’t understand your human words, Luz.”

Guz nodded, “It is how you would say, “Totally not lit.”

That made Luz sit up.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “How do you know that but not a shark?”

He grinned, “Sorry, can’t say. That would ruin the fun, my dude, it eez what it eez.”

Luz felt a part of her soul screaming at how badly he was using earth slang. 

She threw her head back into the table again with a groan before dissolving into giggles, barely able to contain her laughter.

Amity and Willow give each other a look. She adjusts her glasses and sighs.

“Do we even want to know?”

“Nope.” The two chorus, grinning like mad.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was short but there will be lots more :)


End file.
